callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Olympia
Untitled it looks old... does every COD game need an old shotgun now? Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 20:50, September 3, 2010 (UTC) It appears so. :P Sgt. S.S. 12:24, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Actually, just because it is a double-barrelled shotgun does not necessarily mean it's old. 'Stacking' double barrels is still a common technique to get the advantage of a break-action shotgun with the added benefit of precision and it is the premier weapon for competition shotgun shooting (you know, with the clay pigeons). Incrognito 07:29, October 12, 2010 (UTC) The olympia is a pretty old weapon. At least, the one in the game. TNT Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 09:46, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Possible match About 10 minutes of dorking around on Google yielded the Rottweil Olympia 72. It has mostly the same features; the furniture's a bit off but ah well. Got a link with a pic but the page's in Danish (any browser with translation like Chrome should fix it). I'm not saying any of this should be on the page (IRL policy says it shouldn't) but this is for anyone who's interested: http://www.huntershouse.dk/kat122-Haglgevær-over-under/side941-Rottweil-Olympia-72.html Mr. Pie 20:47, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks A Lonely Nomad 20:48, September 5, 2010 (UTC) This should be considered "confirmed" as in the pc files for the damages on the zombie weapons (conveniently graphed at this link: http://www.eaglesorbit.com/zombie/weapons/kino_der_toten.php ) there is a "rottweil72" and the stats look like they belong to the olympia. Which means its likely the olympia is named rottweil72 in the pc files and is pretty much the best confirmation you can get right? 22:23, November 23, 2010 (UTC) AspiR i think it might be the beretta silver pigeon Newraiden23 00:27, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Campaign possibility? Just a thought, if you look in some of the MP trailers with this gun being used some of the players that use it are dressed in Hunting clothes. I have a theory that in Singleplayer Campaign, one of the Missions takes place somewhere in a grand forest like a National Park or a Private estate and the enemies are dressed up as Hunters during Hunting season. Either that or some people at Treyarch is doing some really fancy clothing options for MP for wielding a Double Barrel Shotgun Draco122 10:20, September 10, 2010 (UTC) It is also possible that perhaps some of those players are using the same Tier 1 perk. Remember that in Black Ops, the reports so far indicate that the Tier 1 perks help determine the appearance of your character in-game. Incrognito 07:31, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Most likely the players used lightweight Wiki-waffle 02:33, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Ranger? This gun look a lot like the Ranger from Modern Warfare 2. Lordqaz 04:13, September 26, 2010 (UTC) The Barrels are verticle, not parallel like the DB and Ranger. Qw3rty! 04:15, September 26, 2010 (UTC) All shotguns with 2 barrels look alike, and function alike, especially in games, for the sake of gameplay. But it's still not important TNT Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 10:32, September 26, 2010 (UTC) It's probably more like the double barrel from W@W Wii+PC 01:29, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Perhaps Treyarch is trying to break the mold. Not all double-barrelled shotguns are horizontally aligned, in fact it is proven that vertically aligning the barrels improves accuracy consistency, as the shooter doesn't have to compensate for the barrels being to the left and right of their sights. Obviously, 'accuracy' is a subjective term in the context of buckshot, but who knows, you might get to use slugs this time around. Incrognito 07:35, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :This is is somewhat true after reviewing some of the Multiplayer footage of this gun. If you look carefully at some of the shots, the gun has a rather large range and has the accuracy to hit a single target so theoretically the Olympia may be the considered one of the "longest ranged" shotguns Draco122 06:32, October 17, 2010 (UTC) : :I can see truth in that statement, seeing as a shotgun with a capacity of 2 would need either high damage or long ranged to be considered "balanced". And being that shotguns are primary's, I would believe the choice here would be for it to be the longest ranged of shotguns. Shaniqua69 16:42, November 1, 2010 (UTC) : atachments okay here are the atachments that are normal sawed off grip and dragons breathwontbackdown 07:37, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :Unless there was a link or something of where you got that "wild" information from I don't really see why we should add that kind of information without any further proof of it actually existing, because likely if I can't find it or anyone else I'm not going to add mindless speculation to an information board, especially if isn't true Draco122 06:27, October 17, 2010 (UTC) can you gib zombies with it? 18:49, December 5, 2010 (UTC) butthead4 :Well... yeah... just like every other gun... YuriKaslov 18:50, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Olympia Custom Class I am pretty bored, so I'm just handing out a custom class I use with the Olympia. *Olympia. *Any sidearm, preferably the Dual-wielded Python (or just a single one when using Second Chance) or M1911 with Extended Magazines. *Any choice of Lethal Grenade. I prefer to use Semtex. *Any choice of Tactical Grenade. I prefer to use either Flashbangs or Nova Gas. *Claymore. With this class, you'll be on the move. *Ghost. It helps you sneak up better on the enemy. They'll never see you coming. *Sleight of Hand. It negates the long and frequent reloads. *Ninja or Second Chance. Ninja helps sneak up on the enemy or Second Chance helps finsh off the enemies you didn't kill. This class was inspired by XboxAhoy with little moderation. . 16:57, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Wow. Just have to say, this class works really well. I switched out the Semtex for a frag, and used a Stun grenade. It works really good with my ground pounding technique. Nice work Maj. Gage! Noob tub3r talk 20:10, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Priusfan101 12:30, January 27, 2011 (UTC)PriusFan101No attachments? Why the fuck does this shotty dont have a attachment like a grip? Dude, sign your posts, not the heading, and have you noticed that Treyarch is a bit more realistic that Infinity Ward when it comes to attachments? In Modern Warfare 2, every assalut rifle could have the same attachments, but in Black Ops, the G11 can't have a silencer for obvious reasons. 30pxPvt. Trueblood Hello? 14:45, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Why not?Blahmarrow 23:24, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Inconsistent info The page says that the Stakeout has longer damage drop-off when it does not. 18:30, June 12, 2011 (UTC) A Wikia Contributor Olympia's Real Name The real name of the gun is the Stoeger Over-Under. I Hope that this help solve any confusion. Smokey McPott 11:59, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Wrong info It says on the page that the Olympia has a better chance of a follow up shot than the Stakeout does, however this is false. A normal Stakeout has the same RoF as the Olympia and with a grip it has a higher RoF. Could someone please get rid of that statement? Thanks, 02:16, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Other Incorrect Info The trivia section says the Olympia is the only over-and-under shotgun in Call of Duty. However, isn't the double-barreled shotgun over-and-under too, since it reloads by flipping open the chamber? I just think that the information is incorrect, that's all, and if it can be changed or I can be clarrified, I would be thankful. 01:44, October 11, 2013 (UTC) :The term "over-and-under" comes from the barrel placement of the shotgun, not how it is loaded. On the Olympia, the two barrels are placed vertical on the gun. With the other double-barreled shotguns like the Ranger, they are referred to as "side-by-side" generally as the barrels are placed horizontally. 02:07, October 11, 2013 (UTC) :Okay, thanks for that clarification. I thought over-under referred to the reload. 02:12, October 11, 2013 (UTC) ::The reload action would technically be break-action. 02:27, October 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks for the further clarification. Useful to know (not lying). 02:34, October 11, 2013 (UTC)